


This Second Time

by Katherine



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Oakheart joins ThunderClan, Book: Bluestar's Prophecy, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:14:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27085420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: Bluefur wanted kits again. This second time, she would make them with full purpose.
Relationships: Bluefur/Oakheart, Bluefur/Thrushpelt (ThunderClan)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	This Second Time

Bluefur wanted kits again. This second time, she would make them with full purpose. Not after sneaking away to a forbidden meeting, whispering love and never thinking of consequences, but in honesty.

Stonepaw, Mistypaw, and Mosspaw were apprentices, out of Bluefur's care and under their mentors', and soon they would be warriors. Bluefur understood something important that had not been clear to her moons before. It was possible for her to have kits without endangering her role as ThunderClan deputy. Any cat in the nursery would help; Bluefur could plan duties as carefully when kit-heavy, or snug in the nursery.

As for the fathering of her future kits... She had two toms, now, and Bluefur was not obliged to choose. Oakheart, who had left his clan and kin behind for her and for the kits he could not acknowledge. Her first, passionate love, her tom who had come humbly to beg admittance to ThunderClan, then patiently weathered a term as apprentice. Thrushpelt, loyal yet undemanding of her, who she had come to genuinely care for also. He had let every cat of ThunderClan assume he was the father of her three kits, to save her pain.

She had not wished this time to go to Fourtrees, where she had conceived with Oakheart. This was new, and for all three of them. She waited for her toms at the edge of the forest, securely within ThunderClan territory. Very near Sunningrocks, that their two Clans had shed blood over for generations.

Oakheart and Thrushpelt would join her under the trees, within sight of the river. Bluefur's second litter would be doubly made in love, born to ThunderClan, yet with acknowledged RiverClan blood.


End file.
